Injustice: Tourists Attack
by TheCrossoverKing2395
Summary: What would happen if the conflict between Regime Superman and Insurgency Batman caused characters from other universes to be involved.
1. Captain America

Disclaimer: I own nothing about to write

Chapter 1: Captain America Steve Rogers was once a weedy man until he underwent an experiment, changing him into Captain America. Will the Super-Soilder be able to prevail or will the Regeme destroy mankind's final hope.

A Golden Eagle flies threw the Fortress of Solitude as an American flag blows softly in the wind. Captain America steps into the ring. His opponent, High Councillor Superman, flies down landing gently.

"Huh? Superman! Oh he's got this," says a regime solider as he and his two fellows back off.

Before the Man of Steel can react Steve dashes forward and punches the Man of Steel. A quick heat ray from Superman's eyes pushes the First Avenger back. Superman then slams against Steve causing him to smash against Doomsday. Captain America uses his character trait Symbol of Hope. Cap regains a small portion of his health and extra strength. Steve's shield smashes against Clark, flooring him. Steve tries to launch a combo attack but Superman causes a Clash to be begin.

"I will have order!" screams Kal-El

"This is oppression," counters Captain America.

Steve runs forward with his shield raised and Superman flies forwards. The clash ends with The Super Solider is thrown backwards. Superman steps back and laughs. Steve recovers quickly a hits Clark causing the Man of Tommorow to be thrown through a wall. He falls down a path smashing against crystals until he lands in a scientific lab in the Fortress.

"Dictators never win," said Cap spinning his shield. Superman gets up but Steve smashes the cage containing Starro onto the Last Kryptonian. Steve doesn't relent and quickly grabs Superman and throwing him over his shoulder; kicking him towards the teleporters. Clark causes heat vision to move across the floor hitting the Avenger. Steve then unleashes his super move. Steve Throws his Shield which hits the Man of Steel square in the face. He quickly damages Clark's arm and legs. He teleports both of the them to a helicarrier which is crashing into the Treskellion. Steve returns to the Fortress as Superman falls from the sky defeated. Steve makes his way to his opponent and slams his against the wall.

"Your Done," he says cuffing his defeated foe.

Epilogue: After Superman's One Earth Government had been defeated, Captain America realised that he was trapped in this new dimension. The Man who defeated Superman quickly gained popularity becoming the new President of the United States. His first act was to create a strike-force to combat super powered threats called The Avengers. A/N: first chapter. Please rate and leave character suggestions


	2. The Human Torch

Chapter 2: The Human Torch

When Reed Richards was experimenting on a teleportation device, a stray beam of energy covision with Johnny Storm sending him to a universe in peril. Will the hot-head succeed or will Superman's tyranny extinguish the Human Torch. Find out in Injustice: Tourists Attack

A man with blonde hair and a blue jumpsuit runs into the streets of Metropolis

""Flame on!" screams The Human Torch as his body sets on fire.

Three Regime soldiers leave the area as the Man of Tommorow lands, the fight begins.

Johnny quickly dashes backwards and throws a sports car at the Man of Steel. Superman recovers quickly and shoots heat vision at the Human Torch; much to the surprise of Superman, Johnny absorbs the energy giving him a small power boost. Three balls of fire suddenly surround him. He quickly throws them at the Man of Steel pushing him back. Clark jumps up and grabs the flying police vehicle and crushes it over Johnny's head.

Johnny forms a lasso out a fire and grabs Kal-El.

"If you can't handle the heat, then leave the kitchen," shouts Johnny.

Superman regains his composure by shooting his super breath at the pyrokinetic hero sending him to the other side of the arena. Superman goes in for a swooping punch but a Clash is activated.

"I'll put you put," says Superman

"If your hand doesn't burn off," retorts Human Torch.

Both Heroes fly towards each other. After a flash of light Superman is thrown back, getting a bit weaker from the clash. Johnny dashes forward but Superman's eyes glow red. He uppercut Torch sending him to the edge of space. As he is about to begin his descent, Superman appears and slams down onto the cold streets of Metropolis.

Johnny is severely weakened but he uses his own super move. He flies around Superman and every time he completes a full circle he gets faster and hotter. Johnny then backs off, he suddenly activates his nova flame. Torrent after torrent collide with the Man of Steel. After the flames stop Superman falls unconscious.

The Human Torch slowly walks up to the fallen body of his foe, leaving him a signed photograph of the Man that had just beat him before flying off.

Epilogue: After many months the three remaining members of the Fantastic Four manage to open a portal to bring the Human Torch home. Johnny however declined their offer, preferring to stay with his Fantastic Four consisting of Himself, Batman, The Martian Manhunter and Zatanna


	3. Michelangelo

Chapter 3: Michelangelo

When the regime rose, The teenage mutant ninja turtle tried to fight back against the injustice. They almost succeeded until Damian Wayne killed them all, leaving only Michelangelo alive. Will he get his revenge or be corrupted by his hate.

Damian Wayne rides his motorbike and backflips off the bike and lands outside Wayne Manor, crouching. He quickly stands up with his escrima sticks in his hands.

Michelangelo opens a pizza box and quickly eats a slice before throwing it away. He then pulls out his nunchunks.

Damian dashes forward and hits Mikey with his sticks. The Turtle quickly responds by grabbing him and throwing him away. Damian changes his escrima sticks into a singular staff. Michelangelo uses his special ability making his defense shoot up. Mikey then hits Nightwing with his nunchunks repeatedly. Before Damian can register the attack Mikey has kicked him into the giant fountain.

Damian falls to the ground.

"Cowabunga," says The Surviving Turtle.

Nightwing gets up but Mikey dashes back and picks up the motorbike smashing it over Damian's head. Damian then smashes his staff on the floor smashing the Turtle with electric.

Mikey uses his supermove. Mikey grabs Damian and threw hum down a man hole. The three other turtles and splinter attack the Son of The Bat. They all charge him revealing that they were all androids. Michelangelo then punches him up threw the roof of the sewer. Damian lands on the floor defeated. Mikey advances forward and slashes the former Boy Wonder's throat.

Epilogue: Michelangelo defeated the One Earth government, using the technology in the Fortress of Solitude he advanced the evolution of the animals, he then flooded the Earth destroying most of humanity. Earth's final hope rests on the shoulders of a young boy called Kamandi.


	4. Sheldon Cooper

Chapter 4: Sheldon Cooper

Not many people knew about the Batman's kryptonite laser, one of which was Doctor Leonard Hoffstader. He and his friend's had built the laser for the Dark Knight. As the regime rose to power, Kal-El had found out about the laser. Sheldon had come back to Pasadena to find his apartment completely destroyed and all of his friend's bloody corspes lay on the floor. Sheldon felt true despair for the first time in his life. A green power ring found its way to Sheldon in that moment. The Guardians informed him of his friends murderers, Thaal Sinestro and Hal Jordan. Will Dr Copper avenge his fallen friends or will he join them in the afterlife?

Sheldon flew into Ferris Aircraft and shouted "My brain is bigger than everybody's,"

Hal Jordan as a yellow lantern stood opposite pulling his ring out of the battery and saying "Fully charged,"

Sheldon dashes forward and creates a construct of a hammer and smashes it against the ex green lantern. Hal is knocked back and bounces back. Hal quickly responds by creating a turbine which slams Sheldon away from him.

Sheldon leaps over Hal and dashes backwards, he quickly pushes a button sending a rocket at Hal. Sheldon then grabs Hal and punches Hal in the face which is actually giving out a Morse code signal of the words, Green Lantern's Light. Hal falls to the floor.

"You're in my spot," says Sheldon.

Hal gets up and fires rocket constructs at Sheldon. Sheldon falls to floor but responds with his supermove. A flash of bright green light flashes blinding Hal, He looks to find himself in the Large Hadron Collider. Sheldon smashes Hal repeatedly and sends radiation at the yellow lantern. Hal falls to the ground defeated. Sheldon stares at Hal before trapping him in a construct of a Chinese food box and flying off.

Epilogue: After the fall of the Regime, the universe was bombarded by a threat long lost forgotten, The Black Lantern Corps. Sheldon must now destroy the very people that he set out to avenge.

All must die again as Sheldon is unaware if it was Leonard,Penny,Howard,Bernadette,Raj or his fallen love Amy that was the host of Nekron.


End file.
